


Alea Jacta Es

by kis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because she love him, Felicity is ready to save Oliver at any cost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle sera la réaction de Felicity suite aux propos de Ray ? /!\ Gros spoiler de la promo d'Arrow du PaleyFest /!\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alea Jacta Es

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir! Ce petit truc prend place directement après que Ray partage son plan à Felicity. 
> 
> Warning : Gros spoiler provenant de la promo du paleyFest, je vous conseille de la regarder avant de lire l'OS
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Tandis que Ray détaillait avec une pointe de fierté son macabre plan, Felicity sentait petit-à-petit son cœur s'arrêter tandis que des sueurs froides dévalaient de son dos. Alors que sa vue se brouillait en même temps que son ouïe, la jeune femme se retint de justesse au bureau qui lui faisait face.

La réponse de Ray quand Felicity lui avait demandé ce qu'il allait faire planait encore dans sa tête, tel une funeste chanson.

«  _Je vais le stopper_  »

_Il allait arrêter Oliver Queen !_

-Pourquoi ? demanda abruptement Felicity, lèvres pincées.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Ray Palmer perdit son sourire triomphant, celui qu'il abordait allègrement depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité. Celle qui partageait ses nuits et ses secrets le regardait comme si il avait tué quelqu'un. Le jeune homme pouvait facilement lire de la colère et de l'affolement dans son regard.

Calmement, Ray tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras. Ce fut un échec quand il vit la jeune femme faire deux pas en arrière, une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant ancrée sur son visage livide.

-Felicity… commenca doucement Ray, comme si il s'adressait à une bête sauvage, Oliver Queen est un homme dangereux et doit payer de ses crimes.

-Oliver Queen n'est pas un homme dangereux ! affirma d'une voix polaire Felicity, vibrante de colère. Depuis 3 ans il sauve de l'enfer sa ville ! Oliver à vécut l'horreur pendant 5 ans, loin de famille ! En revenant ici, il aurait pu aisément profiter de la richesse de sa famille mais non ! Oliver Queen a décidé de sauver des vies à la place ! The Arrow est un héros. Et toi, qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Stopper l'homme qui a été confronté aux pires personnes et à la mort elle-même. Que penserais ta fiancée de ton dessein burlesque ?! asséna la belle blonde, le regard ancré dans celui du milliardaire.

-Comment oses-tu ?! souffla d'une voix froide Ray, les poings fermés, refroidie par le laïus de la jeune femme.

-TOI COMMENT OSES TU ?! hurla Felicity, le visage rouge de colère.

La soudaine fureur de Felicity avait cloué Ray qui, la bouche à moitié ouverte, observait la jeune femme comme si il l'a voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu le choisi donc lui ? demanda d'une voix lasse et très basse Ray, observant Felicity prendre ses affaires avec hâte.

-Oui et pour toujours ! avait affirmé sans sourciller la jeune blonde, faisant face une dernière fois à son ex-amant. Je te demande une dernière fois, ne fais pas ça ! Ne commet pas cette erreur… supplia Felicity, la voix chevrotante.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir arrêter toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour le « justicier ». annonça Ray, le regard fuyant, faisant fi de la supplication de la jeune femme.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi ! murmura Felicity avant de quitter l'appartement de Ray, sans un regard pour le milliardaire.

Une fois dehors, la belle blonde souffla un bon coup. Aucune larme n'avait coulé comme elle l'avait pensé. Seul, la rage et une force nouvelle coulaient dans ses veines, l'armant ainsi de courage. Jetant son cellulaire dans la poubelle la plus proche, Felicity ne perdit pas de temps en courant vers sa voiture.

Elle devait sauver Oliver Queen des griffes de Ray Palmer.

* * *

**END**


End file.
